Beyond the Wood : Twilight Fanfiction
by CastingOverSunshine
Summary: Raven Svan has a secret, a secret that she intends to keep. When she heads back home to Grader, Washington; four years after the sudden incident, she is challenged to keeping her secret. She meets the Adam Kullen who seems to be self-absorbed and cynical. Aside from being reunited with her childhood love, Jase, her world becomes chaotic once again. And Raven's secret is exposed.
1. Take Off

My mother drove me to the train station as I rolled down the window of her 2006 Dodge Neon. It was eighty degrees in Charlotte, North Carolina; the sky was a perfect baby blue with the sun shining as bright as can be. I was wearing my Johnny Cash sleeveless shirt and my faded blue jeans. I turned my camouflaged baseball cap around and sighed. I had my winter coat in my lap, where I was headed would be wet and cold. Northwest of the state of Washington, up the towards the Olympic Peninsula sat the small town of Grader. Constantly under a cover of dreary clouds and heavy rainfall, it was exactly my kind of place.

My mother had dragged me away from there as a child to escape the marriage she clearly couldn't handle. Yet, she sent me back every summer until I was fourteen. It was Grader I was escaping to now. I resented North Carolina. The sunlight always blasting in my face, the happy-go-lucky attitude that I couldn't stand. I loved Grader. "Raven," my mother said to me for the thousandth time before I got out of the car and onto the train, "You don't have to do this."

I rolled my eyes as I stared at her sad puppy face. How could I leave this childish, harebrained mother to fend for herself with her loser, jobless husband? Simple, that's how. "I want to go," I sighed in annoyance. I always was annoyed at her attempts to make me more cheery like her. "Tell Barry I said 'hi'."

"Sure," I grabbed my bags from the trunk and turned to get into the station. "I'll come visit soon," she persisted, "You can come back whenever you want." I rolled my eyes again, "I'm sure I'll be fine Mom, don't worry. I love you." She trapped me in a bear hug and I managed to squeeze out of it and got on the train. I stared out the window, blanking out until she was gone. Thank God.


	2. Grader

It was an eighty-four hour ride to Seattle then another hour in a small boat to Port Angels and a thirty minute drive back down to Grader. I looked forward to the ride with my Dad. Dad was just as excited about me moving back home as I was. Dad was awaiting for me with the cruiser. I smiled wryly in my head at the thought of the townspeople wondering what was going on.

My Dad gave me a distant one armed hug once I got off the boat. It was good to know he was still emotionally inept, "It's good to see you, Rave." I smiled warmly at hearing my childhood nickname, "You've changed so much. Longer hair, taller and not to mention the tattoos," he looked at my arms as I smiled. On my inner left wrist was a black and red nautical star, up high on my left arm was a wolf howling at the moon surrounded by flame. On the inside of my right forearm, where my winter coat hung, was a red and black rose entwined with the thorns circling around my right wrist. He looked back up at me, "How's Rochelle?"

"Mom's mom. It's good to be back, Dad." I would never have called him Barry to his face. Shows how disrespectful my mother was towards him. I had a couple of bags, I took most of my winter clothes though I had a few favorites I couldn't resist taking. I couldn't leave them at my mother's pretty in pink mercy. "I found a good car for you," he declared once we were on the road.

"Really? What is it?" I asked in curiosity. I could have had my own car in North Carolina but it was only a three mile walk to school so I high tailed it. I had gotten my license one summer here in Grader, so I was covered to drive. "A 1966 Chevy Pickup." He spoke as he stopped at a red light. Ole fashioned pickup truck, exactly what a gearhead girl would want.

"Cool, maybe I'll give Jason Black a call, if he even remembers me and we'll jazz it up," I opened my checkbook while we toted along. I had made a decent amount of money in North Carolina working on cars and stuff, "How much is it?"

"Well, I already got it for you." I smiled in return. How amazing was this man? From my first moments, my father and I connected. We were always so close despite the fact that he was socially inept. Hard to socialize, yes. Heartless and cold, most definitely not. "Okay, then, how much do I owe you for it then?"

"Don't worry about it, Rave. I didn't mind. I want you happy here." My Dad stared blankly at the road ahead. "That was really nice. Thank you. It means a lot to me." I was ecstatic to be here. It was beautiful, I could not deny. Everywhere I looked it was green. Plush moss covered the trunks of trees, the ground and even the ferns.

"I bought it off Willie Black. You remember Willie, don't you?"

"Didn't he go fishing with us every summer?" I looked in my Dads' direction.

"Yes, well, he's in a wheelchair now so he can't drive it anymore."

"Oh, well that's disheartening," I looked down. It was hard to hear that someone I considered family has such unfortunate news.

Finally we made it the old house. The small, two bedroom Victorian house that my Dad bought in the early months of their marriage as an attempt to make my mother part of his isolated, vintage world. And there, parked in the driveway in front of the house that hasn't changed, was my truck.


	3. First Night

It was faded blue with rounded, rusted fenders and a bulbous cab. I could't stand the color but I could change that easily. "Dad I love it." I opened the door and tossed my CD case on the passenger seat. I saw the CD player box on the seat and that it was newly installed. "I'm glad you like it," was all he could say. I took it without any doubts for it was better than nothing. It took two trips upstairs to get all my stuff in the house. I got the room facing the backyard. The room felt like home; with its ebony wood floors, lavender walls and white lace curtains. My Dad has switched out my crib for a black canopy bed and and desk which I could hook my laptop up to. My black rocking chair still remained in the corner of the room, and for now it would hold my box of books.

I sat on the bed listening to the rain as my Dad went downstairs. I closed my eyes. I thought about what the next day would be like. Grader Academy had a grand total of only four hundred students, well four hundred and one now. Back in Charlotte, I had a terrifying three thousand students. I knew I was the new girl and that was going to bring quite a bit of attention towards me. I wasn't tan like a girl from Charlotte, North Carolina should be. I had ivory skin with long wavy ebony hair and sun-kissed brown eyes. I was slender and had slightly muscular arms that were defined from always working on cars.

When I had finished putting my clothes away, I took my bag of girl stuff into the bathroom and fixed myself back up. I ran a brush through my hair and re-applied my thick eyeliner that ran down my face from the heavy down pour. I thought about how people would react to me here. I was outspoken for my age, I had four tattoos and was only eighteen. I was always more mature than my mother who almost never acted her age.

I slept well that night with my headphones on listening to A Perfect Circle's 3 Libras, which calmed my storm while the thunder and lightening continued into the night.


	4. New Girl

The fog was thick out my window when I awoke and I could feel haunted by the life that I was forced to leave behind. Breakfast with my Dad was quiet. He told me to have a good day and I said thanks as he left for work. I sat alone at the dark vintage breakfast table in one of the blood red velvet chairs. I examined the kitchen from where I once used to crawl and walk. Never mind where I would spell Mommy and Daddy on the black refrigerator in my rainbow plastic letters. I walked into the living room and looked at the array of photos from my life. I smiled at all of my school photos. Even though I wore camouflage and black in most of them. I didn't want to be late for school so I ran back upstairs and got dressed. I grabbed my light gray jeans, white tank top and blue flannel shirt. I slipped on my steel-toe Dock Martens and grabbed my black hoodie as I headed out into the heavy rain. I threw my hood up so my mascara wouldn't run down my face. I locked up the house and jumped in a puddle at the bottom of the steps. As I got in my truck, I enjoyed the smell of peppermint and gasoline. It smelled like a garage, it smelled like home. The engine roared to life and I smiled sinisterly in the rear view mirror. My kind of truck. I stuck one of my mix CD's in the player and backed out of the driveway.

It was a short but peaceful drive to the school. When I got there, I found the senior parking lot; parked the truck and entered the admissions office. There I grabbed my schedule and headed to my first class. I walked through the parking lot, noticing a shiny Black mustang. It was the nicest car here. I enjoyed seeing the old muscle cars that enveloped Charlotte High. I threw my side bag over my shoulder and headed to my first class in building three. My first teacher made me look like a freakish ass in front of my peers, which made me smile. When the bell rang for lunch, a muscular boy with Asian features and greasy hair came up to me in the hall. "Hey, you're Raven Svan, right?" He was trying to be nice so I nodded, "I prefer Rave."

"Where are you going to sit at lunch?" he asked as we walked through the hallway.

"I'm not exactly sure. It's my first day."

"Well, you're more than welcome to sit with me and my friends." I accepted his invite because I didn't want to look like an idiot by myself. "I'm Irving by the way." I shook his hand as we walked the rest of the way to lunch.


	5. Glare

We entered the large cafeteria which was mostly empty due to the lack of student population. Irving had introduced me to his friends as I stat down, "Okay this is Jazz, Nick, Angel and Tyrone." I took into account the Jazz was short for Jasmine, who was a girl about my height with strawberry blond hair. Nick was a boy I'd say about five foot ten with dark brown hair. I could tell by his coy smile that he was attracted to me. I smiled back to be polite. I studied the room trying to take in all I could see, when this group of students walked in. They were strange looking, at least to me. There was five of them. There was a tall broad one who looked like a gladiator and he this beautiful brunette goddess hanging off his arm. There was a small punky goth girl hanging off a guy who looked like was constipated and trying to hold it in. The last one gave me the creeps. He was about six foot one and had this horrific hairstyle that made him look like a rich and popular boy with a bad attitude. They all sat together but none of them ate. So they were a group of creepy, plastic, evil staring anorexics.

I looked away having no desire to deal with them. "Hey," I looked up at Nick who was looking at me, "Adam Kullen is staring at you."

"I'm sorry, who?" I turned to see the creepy one staring right at me. I rolled my eyes, _Jesus Christ_ , I thought. "Adam Kullen," Nick continued, "That groups over there is the Kullens. The broad one is Richard, the brunette model he's with is Evelyn. The goth one is Ally and the one who looks like death is Joshua. Dr. Kullen and his wife adopted all of them. They're foster kids. They moved down here last year from Alaska."

I could feel the creepy one still staring at me behind my back. It was not only rude to stare but annoying as well. I could feel my patience growing thin. "That still doesn't give them the right to zombie stare people to death." Nick let out a snicker but then quieted as he looked up. THAT'S IT. My patience disappeared as I turned around to Adam Kullen giving him the death glare. I stood up and walked over to him, "Excuse me," I said when I got to their table. They looked up at me with puzzle looks on their faces, "I don't mean to catch you off guard but-"

Adam Kullen glared up at me, "What do you want?" I didn't like his snarky attitude so I smiled and leaned over the table so I was right in his face, "I want you to stop staring at me and my friends."

"How did you know I was staring?" he was being rude and disrespectful. I leaned in further so I was face to face with him enough that he could feel my breath on his lips, "Really? I'm not blind nor was I born yesterday. Cut it out or I'll tell the cops. Got it?" He sighed and leaned back into his chair, looking away, "Got it."

"Thanks!" I made sure I sounded real bitchy as I walked away. I smiled as I got back to the table as the bell rang in the background. Angel looked at me giggling, "Score One, Raven. Zero, Kullens."


	6. Clear Enough

I walked with my new friends to my Biology class. On the way I got a never ending trail of appraisal for standing up to the Kullens. I'm sure that my Dad had warned them; I was outspoken. I received a slip from my teacher that I signed in front of him being that I was eighteen. I spotted Adam Kullen out of the corner of my eye. He was staring at me, again. _Jeez, was a direct threat not enough for him?_ When I turned to look at him, he turned away and his body went rigid. I sat next to him, I wanted to make him as uncomfortable as possible. I shook my ebony hair around me and I could hear him catch his breath, "Staring is rude." I whispered to him as took off my hoodie and scratched my forearm, exposing the red and black nautical star on the inside of my left wrist.

He glared at me, "I'm sorry," his voice was rough like he had a sore throat.

"Was my remark earlier not clear enough?"

"It was."

"Good," I turned to him, noticing his eyes were black as death, "Then we understand each other." I sat the rest of class with this devious smile on my face as I could feel his aura buzzing with anger. Suddenly, the bell rang and Adam Kullen was gone like a shot. I smiled as I walked and was intercepted by Nick, "Jeez, did you stab Adam Kullen with a pen?"

"No, but now that you mention it..." I gave him a wicked grin. He smiled back and headed to his car.


	7. Impossible

"I need to switch classes, Miss Harris." I heard as I walked into the admissions office to drop off my slips. "I'm sorry, Mr. Kullen, you'll just have to stay in Biology. There are no other classes with seats available."

"Fine," he finally said surrendering, "Obviously, it's impossible. I'll just have to endure it." I tried to stifle a giggle but couldn't. I rolled my eyes, _how dramatic! Can't get his way so he goes on a tantrum._ He glared directly at me before leaving the office. I laughed and shook my head, "Oh, Raven, how was your first day? The woman at the desk asked me. "Wonderful," I told her when I wanted to say, _'Clearly better than others.'_

It had begun to rain as I headed out to my truck. I looked up as I opened my door and threw my bag into the passenger seat. All of the Kullens, except one, were glaring at me. The goth on, was looking down and away, clearly having no desire to poke the bear. I stuck my middle finger up in the air at them and smiled. _Pricks_ , I thought.

It was a short drive back home when I realized I had entered the driveway. I noticed a dark gray 1969 Chevelle SS in the driveway and my eyebrows went up. I got out and checked it out. My heart pounded in my chest as my fingertips brushed along the top of the hood,"You've got a thing for classics." I looked up seeing a six foot-three inches tall, Jason Black, with a deep voice like thunder looking at me. His emerald green eyes hidden under dark lashes blended well with his dark Native American skin. His hair was pulled back into a pony tail. When he saw me looking, he smiled; his smiled was bright and white. "Jase!" I screamed and hugged him. He caught me, smiling, "Jesus, you've changed." He pulled my sleeve up, looking at my star tattoo and the wolf surrounded by flame on my upper left arm, "These are wicked. You draw these?"

"A-a friend did," I stuttered and looked away. He noted that and decided to change the subject, "Like my new toy?"

"Like mine?" I responded pointing to the truck.

"Yeah, I figured you'd love it."

"I do, but we need to change the color. Maybe the grill and the tires." He smiled at me while he crossed his arms. I tried my damnedest not to blush when I saw the muscles in his forearms. "Sounds like a date." He grinned and grabbed my hand, leading me into the house.


	8. A Perfect Ending

I entered the house and had to let go of Jase's hand because of the awkward looks that my Dad had given us, "So..." I said looking up at Jase, "I almost tripped up the stairs. Hey, is that a 454 in that bad boy?"

"If you're asking the gender of that car, it's a girl and no, it's a 396." He nodded in acknowledgment and my Dad believed. Willie Black smiled, as if he knew exactly what was going on, "How was school?" Dad finally asked.

"It was fine, except for my stare down with Kullen." Willie has a worried look on his face, "Any trouble?" he asked.

"Nothing I couldn't handle on my own. But Adam, the young one, kept staring at me. It was super weird." Willie nodded and my Dad did as well, "I'll keep an eye on them. The Kullens are good people but their youngest, is a little strange."

"Probably a few screws loose," Jase elbowed me jokingly, as I took my hoodie off and folded it over my arm. I knew exactly what he was talking about. "Well, I got to bring my homework in and start dinner." I walked out to the truck and could sense Jase following me. "Let me get it for you," I stood by my passenger side door as he opened it for me. I grabbed my bag and stared awkwardly up at him, "Um, thanks." I managed to say. He looked down at me and smiled, leaning forward and kissed my cheek, "No problem." That was the first time in my life I was thankful for being five foot seven. My face turned beet red as I heard his Dad calling from the house, "Jase, I can't just walk to the car, ya know?"

"I'm coming," he turned to help his Dad come down the stairs and into the Chevelle. I shut my truck door and walked around the front of the car, admiring the hard work he had put into it. "Remember, I'll see you soon for the truck."

"O-okay," I stammered and walked back almost tripping over the stairs. He laughed and drove off. I turned around to see my Dad laughing, "Smoooth." He said and I couldn't help but laugh as well, knowing that tonight I would sleep blissfully with Jason Black on my mind.


	9. The Dream

The following day I awoke in a haze, seeing Jason Black and being kissed by him was enough to make anyone's day. Even though he was two years younger than I, the attraction was clear it was just as strong as when we were children. The day became even better when Adam Kullen didn't show up to school. Day after day, he didn't show up. Two weeks had passed and he still didn't show up for school. I sighed in relief that I wouldn't have to succumb to his nasty glares. _Maybe I scared him off and he moved back to Alaska_ , I thought. When I saw the rest of his siblings at lunch, that small dream was shattered. Yet, all but the goth one were giving me dirty looks. It seemed as if she was the smartest out of all of them. Jazz caught my gaze, "Well, it seems Ally Kullen get the message."

"Which one is that?"

"The pixie like goth one. The one who's looking away. She's wearing a blue Paramore shirt and blue jeans."

"Maybe there is hope for them after all." When I looked back over, Ally caught my eye, smiled then quickly turned away. After school, I went shopping to pick up some eggs, milk, bagels, etc. Basic father-daughter hungers needs. I noticed the red Ferrari 360 Spider in the parking lot as the brunette goddess got out of it. _Kullen_ , I thought. I noticed her clothes were elegant, much like the way she moved. They were also pastel. She walked over to me as I put the groceries in the back of the truck, "I'm sorry for my brother."

"Who are you?" I asked pretending to be dumbfounded.

"Oh I'm Evelyn Kullen. My brother is Adam."

"Ah, well,"I said turning to face her, "maybe someday your brother can apologize too." I rolled my eyes and got into the truck. _Absolute genius_ , I thought as I drove off. When I got home, I made dinner and answered my mother's urgent emails. I took a shower in which I became super annoyed because I started my period. I stared at the water as it ran red and thought of the night everything changed. When my life changed forever. I shook my head, there was no need to go back to that. I got out of the shower, took care of what I needed to, took some aspirin and went to bed.

That was the first night I dreamed of Ally Kullen.


	10. Manners

We were sitting on a park bench just talking when she asked about Jason Black. I went to tell her how I felt about him when her eyes turned blood red and she bit into my jugular. I grabbed my silver blade nearby and slit her throat. Causing her skin to turn to ash as she choked on her own flesh and blood. That was the first night I began to suspect that the Kullens were vampires. I awoke violently covered in sweat. I reached into my nightstand, seeing the silver curved blade was still hidden inside my Bible. My dreams were almost never wrong. Ever since the incident with Sean back in Charlotte, I was forced to become a Vampire Hunter, my dreams of who was a vampire were almost never wrong.

I was fourteen and Sean was sixteen, or so I assumed. I was young and ever so naive. I thought he could have been my first. One night after a school dance, we were walking in moonlight along the beach when he invited me back to his home. We had been dating for months and I had never been to his home before. I thought he was going to swoon me, sweep me off my feet. But when he attacked me, I grabbed the one thing closet to me. The silver curved blade Jase had given me the summer before for my birthday. I swung and sliced his face open. His skin had begun to burn and turn to ash. I called my grandmother who was still alive at the time. She told me about my father's family secret and what I need to do to survive. Shortly after turning seventeen, I lost my closest friend and my grandmother in the same year. That's when I began the plans to move back to Grader.

Granted I was an amateur and I couldn't let anyone know, it was my burden to bare. I shook my head, trying to erase the memory of the past from my mind. That was a long time ago, there was no time to run through the memories of the past. I glanced at the clock and realized I had woken up late. I grabbed my red and white striped anchor tank top with a black cardigan and black skinny jeans. I threw my Doc Martens on and bolted down the stairs. _Shit_ , I thought, _I'm late_. I grabbed the soggy bagel that my Dad made for me and almost inhaled it as I sped all the way to school.

I slammed the truck into park as I ran inside the school and into Biology before the bell rang. As if my day wasn't going swimmingly enough, Adam Kullen sat in the seat beside mine. I was more than aware that my aura was humming with annoyance. He looked up at me and greeted me with a warm smile. I gave him a strange look, since I became so accustom to his death glares. As I sat down beside him he spoke, "Hello, my name is Adam Kullen." I nodded at him, but my annoyance got the best of me, "Since when did you learn manners?"

"Excuse me?" he looked shocked as I grabbed my book from my bad and slammed it down on my desk a little harder than normal. "Sorry." I said looking around at my peers who couldn't hide some of their hysterics. I turned back to look at him, "Adam," he at least showed acknowledgment when I whispered his name, "You've been beyond rude to me the past couple of weeks."

"I know, I'm sorry. There really is no excuse for my behavior."

"At least you apologized."I mumbled as the teacher continued to go on about the lab we were doing today.

"You must be Raven Svan."

I looked at him in disbelief, _'No, jackass,'_ I felt like saying, _'I'm some other Chief of Police's daughter.'_ "I prefer to be called Rave." My tone was snotty but if someone treated you the way he treated me as of lately, you'd be a bitch too. We continued the class and I finished the lab before he did, but the teacher looked up at the class and said, "It seems Adam and Raven finished first, therefore they don't get any homework."

"Sweet!" I said as I grabbed my bag and headed to lunch, "Maybe you do serve a purpose for me after all."


	11. Invitation

Adam Kullen trailed behind me as I walked to lunch, leaving my friends feeling uncomfortable as well, "Thanks for the help in Biology but I'd really like some space." I said turning to him. I could hear Nick and Jazz snickering as I made an ass out of Kullen, "You're really nice but I'm gonna hang with my friends now." I crossed the cafeteria room and giggled to myself. "Are you okay?" Nick said as he wrapped his arms around me, "breakups can be really hard." I laughed, removing his arms from my waist and pushed him into his chair. I smiled, "So this weekend, anyone down to go to Le Reache?"

"The beach?" Angel asked, "I heard it's supposed to rain."

"It rains all the time,"Irving chimed in, agreeing with her."

"Then we'll make our own sunshine," I suggested, "have some drinks, smoke some smokes. It'll be fun." I watched as the table wide eyed then all nodded.

"We'll take Tyrone's van." Nick piped up. "Hey," he said looking at me as I got up to get food, "Isn't your Dad Chief of Police?"

"Yeah, so? Aren't I a teenager? Besides we're all eighteen and it's not like we're getting wasted." I noticed Nick relax after that and moved back to his seat. I hastily moved to the salad bar in hopes of getting some turkey cubes and cucumbers before they were all gone. "Hello," a small mousy voice said beside me. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see, Ally Kullen next to me. Her hair was short and black. It was spiked outwards so she looked like a pixie. Her face was thin and pasty white. I studied her features more than the average human, for she could be my next target. I placed my hand on my thigh, feeling the silver blade hidden under my jeans. Her lips curled in the corners, fangs. The cafeteria was too public, she would't be stupid enough to strike here, would she?

I turned to face her and found myself looking at honey gold eyes. Her lips were small and poise, aside from being a creature of death, she was flawless. "Hi," I said before turning back to the salad bar. She put her tray down and filled her cup with croûtons, "I thought your family didn't eat?" I almost punched myself for sounding so rude, but I was pmsing, I could always blame my hormones.

"I do," she said as she looked back at her family. They stared at her, deadly enraged, "But they are on diets." I looked back at them returning the favor. "I don't see why, they already look like death."

She giggled at that as I paid for my food. I turned walking back to the table when she stopped me, "Would you like to hangout sometime?"

I looked right at her, "I don't think so." Her face darkened and she looked down. I realized how stunning she looked in her outfit. Her blue jeans hugged every inch of her tiny frame. And the way she played with the hem of her shirt was adorable. "Why not?" she asked, her voice disheartened.

I put one hand on my hip trying to hide the fact that she was beautiful. Most vampires were. "One, I don't think your family would like that too much. Two, I don't think we'd be good friends." She looked down disappointed, part of my felt bad. "Besides, I have plans this weekend. We're going to Le Reache."

"Oh, okay. Well, here, in case you change your mind," she then handed me a piece of paper, "Call me." She turned and walked away. I heard her whisper 'have fun' as I watched her go. I shoved the paper in my back pocket. Unlike the rest of her family, she seemed to be kind. Nonetheless, no matter how beautiful and kind she was, she's a vampire. She's still dangerous.

I sat down and ate my food as Nick looked at me, "What was all that about?" I looked up at him, my face full of turkey and cucumbers. I swallowed, "Ally asked me to hangout. I declined."

"Why?" asked Jazz.

"Cause I have cramps," when everyone looked at me like I had three heads, I added, "and I'd rather hand with you guys." They smiled and part of my heart sank. I looked back to see that they were gone.


	12. Threat

The rest of the day went by in a haze again. I promised Jase I'd be home right after school so we could work on the truck, before the big thunderstorm rolled in. I stared out the window of my English class, staring up at the dark clouds. I wondered where he was, what he was thinking, what he was doing. I decided to text him:

Me: **Hey**

Jase: **Hey! How's it going?**

Me: **Sitting in class, waiting for it to be over so I can see you. :) What you up to?**

Jase: **Oh texting in class?! Badass! Just got out, heading over to your place soon.**

"Can I ask you a question?" I popped my head up, hoping it wasn't the teacher and saw Adam Kullen staring at me. "Yeah, sure." I responded.

"Why were you so rude to my sister?" His tone was sharp and his eyes were dark as night.

"I didn't think I was. She asked to hangout and I said I had plans. No big deal. Now, excuse me so I can leave." The bell had rung and I was gonna be late for Jase. I slipped past Adam and bee lined straight for my truck. I whipped the door opened and climbed inside, "I suggest you do not do that again!" the voice was direct. I looked out the corner of my eye seeing Adam Kullen at my driver's side window. I turned to him, throwing my shields up and got directly in his face, "Aside from being the Chief 's daughter," I leaned in real close practically whispering to him, "I'm not someone you want to mess with. So I suggest you back off heathen, and let me go home." His eyes became wide as I slammed the truck into drive and left the parking lot. Hoping he would literally choke on my dust.


	13. Emotions

I drove home as soon as I could, thank goodness I had Finger Eleven playing through the radio, otherwise I might have died. I noticed Jase's Chevelle and my father's cruiser in the driveway. I pulled in and slammed my door shut as Jase got out of his car. He looked at me concerned seeing the desperate and enraged look on my face, "Raven, what's wrong?"

"You'll find out in a second. Right now I need to find my Dad." I opened the front door and ran up the stairs, leaving Jase at the bottom. I whipped my bedroom door open and took my silver blades off my wrist and thigh, deactivated the magic and took a deep breath. That bastard threatened me. _Great,_ I thought, _Just great._ I took a few moments to collect myself and calm myself down before approaching the situation. I heard an ax come down, slicing wood in half. I looked out my window seeing my Dad chopping wood. I ran down stairs and kissed Jase on the cheek before running out the back door, "Dad!"

Dad looked up seeing Jase in the doorway and waved. Then he made eye contact with me, "Rave, what's up?"

"That bastard threatened me." I said walking towards him.

"Who?!" he looked at me concerned and angry as I walked impatiently towards him. Once I stopped next to my Dad, I saw Jase step out of the house and towards me, what I had said caught his attention too. "Kullen," I said, "Adam Kullen." My father's face became hard as Jase's eyes widened.

"Alright," my Dad said looking at me, "I'm gonna go have a talk with Dr. Kullen about this. Jase, stay here and look after her." My Dad dropped the ax with a thud and walked into the house. I stormed off into the woods with Jase behind me, "He threatened you?!" He said to my back.

"Yup, told me _it'd be wise not to be rude to his sister again!_ Does he even get it? I could have killed him." I found my favorite tree, the one where I kissed Jase as a kid, leaned back against it and slid to the ground. Jase sat beside me and wrapped an arm around me, "He's out of his mind to do that. Especially to you. He's lucky he still has limbs." He smiled warmly to me and I put my head on his shoulder. "So, what happened?"

"Nick, Jazz, Angel, Irving and I were talking about going to Le Reache this weekend. Have, you know, a teenage weekend. And Ally Kullen asked if I wanted to hang out." I looked up at him, Jase's emerald green eyes looked at me. They were kind, gentle, powerful and full of love. I noticed then he was wearing a dark maroon shirt and dark blue jeans. I don't know how he dealt with my kooky outfits all these years, but he did. He lifted my face to his, he smelled of forest, rain and peppermint, "And?"

"I declined." I leaned in closer allowing my forehead to rest against his chin.

"Well, he won't get away with this. Especially, not to my girlfriend." I looked up at him and he was staring off into the woods.

"Your what?!" I knew I was blushing and finally it registered what he had said. He looked away smiling, "I kinda already told the guys down on the reservation that you were my girlfriend. Sorry."

My next actions were not planned but I went with my emotions and kissed his lips. I never even noticed that it had begun to rain. The kiss was intense, passionate and made me melt. He put both of his hands on my face, pulling me away. "Never," I said to him as we stood up, "never apologize for that." We ran into the house as the thunderstorm started. It poured outside and he helped take my cardigan off, which was soaked and threw it in the dryer. I began to make spaghetti and meatballs for dinner. Granted, the meatballs were frozen and probably tasted like crap but that's what's spices were for.

I turned from the stove and saw him leaning up against the wall, "It's a shame we didn't get to work on the truck."

I leaned back, resting my hands on the counter behind me, "There will be another time, I'm sure of it."

"It's also a very good thing you turned her down. The Kullens are weird and I don't want you getting hurt."

"I'd be fine," I said walking up to him. I placed my hands on his hips and leaned my head against his chest. He responded by wrapping his arms around me, "So, Le Reache? Need anything?"

I smiled wickedly at him, "Wine and cheese. Gotta break the rules somehow." He kissed my lips and smiled, "My little rebel."

"Besides, you'll have to bring your friends too. You know, show off your new girlfriend."

"Your noodles are boiling over." I snaked out of his arms and turned the stove off. I felt safe with Jase. Like I didn't have to watch my own back all the time. The pieces of my life were finally coming together. I turned around to Jase standing behind me as he pulled me in for a kiss.

"Smells good," I heard my Dad's voice in the hall as Jase and I separated awkwardly. I froze and Jase reached next to me grabbing plates. My Dad walked in and smiled, "Spaghetti?" he asked smiling at Jase, "Are you eating with us?"

"No, actually," he said smiling at me and my Dad, "I got to get going. Call me tonight, okay Rave?" he kissed my cheek and headed out the door.

I sat the plates down at the table as my Dad looked at me, "What was that about?"

"Oh, Jason Black just asked me out on a date this weekend to Le Reache." I began to eat and looked at my Dad, "So did you go and taser the Kullens to death?

My Dad chuckled and looked at me, "The food's good. And no I didn't. I talked to the doctor about his son."

"And?"

"He said it won't happen again. He didn't know what got into Adam. He thinks its hormone changes."

I giggled and my father looked up at me, "Sorry but don't you think he's a little late for puberty?" My Dad smirked, "Well maybe he likes ya."

I almost choked on my dinner as I looked back up at him, "I highly doubt that." I stood up and took my plate to the sink, "I'm gonna shower and head to bed. Love you." I said before heading upstairs. I took my clothes off and found Ally's number in my pocket. I sighed. I would have to talk to her. I grabbed my black sweatpants and black tank top, heading into the bathroom. I pulled out my black Motorola Razr phone and dialed her number. It rang twice before she picked up, "Hello," her mousy, small voice sounded like a small child answering. "Hi, Ally?"

"Yes, who's calling?"

"It's Rave."

"Oh, hi!" her voice became ecstatic and full of joy then became depleted, "I'm really sorry about Adam. I told him to back off and leave you alone."

"Thanks," I said. I froze. I didn't know what to say to her but I needed to know if she was human or not. It was vital, "I was wondering if you wanted to come to Le Reache this weekend. My friends will be there, and you can bring Adam."

"Oh no, I can't." she stuttered, "We can't go down there. Sorry, Rave I have to go. See you at school." Click. She hung up. I stared down at the phone in my hand. Why couldn't she go down there? It was strange. I closed my eyes, shut my phone and ignored it. I turned on the water and got in the shower. Allowing the darkness from today roll off my body. Then I felt warm and no, it wasn't from the water temperature.

I was Jason Black's girlfriend. I was so happy. One of my biggest dreams finally came true. I smiled up to the ceiling. I was frozen in time with him. What he and I have is louder than love. Then it dawned on me, I loved him. "I love him." I spoke out loud and smiled. I got out and dressed, answered my mom's emails then picked up my cell and dialed Jase's number. I got a busy signal and decided to call his house phone. Willie answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Hi, Willie, is Jase home?"

"No, he's not. Can I take a message?"

"Sure, can you tell him Raven called?"

"Sure can. Anymore trouble with the Kullen boy?"

"You'd have to speak with my Dad about that."

"Oh boy. Well, I'll let him know. Have a good night!" Click. Damn. I sent Jase a text hoping he got the message when he called me mid-text, "Hey! Sorry I missed your call. I was out on a run."

"A run? In the storm? You're crazy you know that right?" I laid on my bed talking to him and stared at my ceiling. "So my Dad talked to Dr. Kullen, I guess."

"How'd that go?"

"He told my Dad, Adam is going through hormone changes." I heard Jase laugh over the phone, "He;s a little late for puberty."

"That's what I said." I leaned back against my pillows as I listened to the sound of his thunder like voice.

"That kid is absolutely mental. You know? I wish he and his weird family would move back to Alaska."

I laughed, "You and me both, sweetie." We talked on and on for an hour before I had to go to bed, "Well, I have to get to bed. You know, school and stuff. I'll see you this weekend?"

"Of course you will. Hey, Raven?" he asked as I heard him sigh. _Probably in bed,_ I thought.

"Yeah?"

"Goodnight."

I sighed disappointed that he didn't say the words but I wasn't gonna push him, "Goodnight, Jason." I hung up and closed my eyes. Knowing I would have to tell him eventually about me. I drifted to sleep, looking forward to this weekend.


	14. Revelation

I woke up in the morning to freezing rain coming down. _Well, this is a bad sign_. It was October and there was already freezing rain. I climbed out of bed and got dressed. I didn't feel one hundred percent about today so I grabbed my pin striped Tripp pants and solid black t-shirt. I glanced at the clock seeing as I was late for school again. _Son of a bitch,_ I thought as I ran down the stairs. I didn't even grab breakfast, which would probably still be sitting on the table when I get home. That way I can get rid of it before Dad sees. The rain was pouring down as I drove to school. After Adam Kullen's threat, I wondered how his family would react if I drove my silver blade straight into his heart. It was a bold move, I had to admit. Usually, vampires were discreet about cornering their prey. Which means the act had not been planned. Which was even worse about him, he was relying on his human instinct to protect. This made him unpredictable. I looked in the rearview mirror as I found a parking spot, my mascara was running. I didn't even care. I wiped it from my face and walked into school.

I saw Ally standing in the doorway, waiting for the rest of her family to come inside. She looked so out of place in this world in her black skinny jeans and white tank top, like some kind of fallen angel. When I got to the doorway, I pulled her inside an empty classroom and shut the door out of the sight of anyone else. "Rave, what the hell?"

"Listen, Ally, I'll only say this once. Keep Adam away from me." My voice was stern and serious. Her dark eyes reflected the worry I knew they would. "I know he's being rude but Rave, he means no harm. I honestly think he's just confused."

I couldn't believe she was covering for him. Even if they were vampires, she could at least try to be a good person. "Ally, I'm serious," I looked deep in her eyes with the upmost seriousness I think I've ever had in my eighteen years of life, "If he comes near me again, I'll kill him." I didn't need to look back at her face to know she was shocked. I held my blade close to me in case I needed to strike. Which I would hate to do, she was a beautiful creature.

I ignored everyone the rest of the day. Even at lunch I didn't talk much to anyone else. I only confirmed with Nick and the crew that everything was still on for Saturday. Considering it was Friday, but I figured I'd give them a heads up so they knew what to expect. My last class seemed to go by peacefully. Adam Kullen sat in the back away from me. He didn't even make the attempt to glare in my direction. I guess my retaliation threat back at him via Ally finally sent the message. When the bell rang, I snaked through the crowd of students and pulled out my phone to text Jase. I knew I had to tell him about me being a hunter if this relationship was to work.

Me: **Hey Babe?! I need to tell you something important tonight. Can you swing by my place? Th-**

* * *

The following events I never saw coming. I was so distracted that I never heard the tires of Tyrone's van screeching toward me on the icy pavement. I never had my guard that low before. I braced myself for impact as I suddenly felt a hard hand on my waist pulling me to the ground. My hands covered my face as I felt the gravels sink deep into my skin. Another hand cradled the back of my neck into the solidness of their chest, pinning us close to my truck. I looked up seeing Adam Kullen's face over mine. He cradled my head against his stone chest as he put his hand out and pushed the van away. The metal of the van crunched around his hand like someone stepping on a soda can. I closed my eyes and breathed hard as I tilted my head back up. I was confused. I threatened his life and he saves mine. Why? He looked down at me as he laid me gently on the ground.

I looked under the van seeing his family's faces; shocked. Ally hid her face from me as she held on to Joshua. He kissed her forehead, then her lips. I turned away for a moment. How could I have been so foolish as to fall for those creatures acts? I felt ashamed. I looked back up and Adam was gone. I wiped my hand across my right cheek that was skinned with blood. "Raven!" I heard Nick call my name from across the parking lot. He ran over, fell to his knees and cradled me in his arms. He held me close, "Careful," I said as I turned my face to him, "I'm bleeding." He chuckled as he told Angel to call an ambulance. "It's gonna be alright, Raven." I closed my eyes drifting into the subconscious as my magic enveloped me in a state of haze.

* * *

I opened my eyes, hearing my Dad calling my name, "Rave?! Raven, can you hear me?" I looked up into his worried blue eyes, "Yeah, Dad, I'm fine." He wrapped his strong arms around me as if I was still a child. I held onto his hug as Dr. Kullen entered the room. "Well, everything looks fine. You may seem a bit dizzy but you should be fine."

"Yeah," I said looking up at him noticing his hair was white yet his looked maybe mid-forties, "if it wasn't for Adam, I probably would have died." My Dad and Dr. Kullen looked at each other. "Your boy?" My father asked him.

"Must have been his way of asking for forgiveness. You're very lucky." Dr. Kullen said as he turned to talk to my Dad. He didn't look happy but he didn't look upset neither. I got up off the table and went to the hallway. I needed some air, a moment to think. I felt dizzy and leaned up against the wall behind me. It was cool which helped a little. Suddenly I heard voices around the corner. I looked around and saw Adam talking to Ally, whose eyes were filled with tears. I focused on their conversation, keeping myself hidden out of sight.

" _What are you thinking? There is no way she doesn't know now!"_

 _"What was I supposed to do? Just stand around like everyone else and watch her die? Regardless of everyone's feelings, I'm not going to stand by and watch her be killed!"_

 _"Are you two out of your minds?"_ Another female voice came into play as I recognized Evelyn from the grocery store parking lot. " _This is no place to be having this conversation. You're jeopardizing the whole family. You can't be friends or even lovers with their kind! Deal with this, soon!"_

I turned the corner and everyone was gone, except Ally. She looked at me, her smile big and bright. "Oh Rave, I'm so glad you're okay," she wrapped her arms around me, yet my arms remained at my side. She looked at me concerned, "Rave, what is it? Are you not feeling well?"

"I want you to be honest with me about your family."

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you serious?" I pulled her aside so we were away from the public eye, "Do you really think I'm stupid? No human can move that fast. No human can do what Adam did."

"Raven," she said with a sigh, "it was an adrenaline rush. That's what happened. They are very common. They can even make regular people do superhuman things."

I looked right at her, leveling my golden eyes with her jet black ones, "Don't bullshit me, Ally. I know what you are. What you _all_ are." I turned away and walked passed her without another word, more hurt that she lied to me face. I guess Havana was right, they are all the same. Truly and utterly heartless.


End file.
